


FALLING PETALS

by brightlymild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Unreliable Narrator, honestly wrote this for my own self but ultimately decided to share w yall, pretty self indulgent, sorry if pov is all over the place, very unreliable, wrote this thinking id be the only one to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlymild/pseuds/brightlymild
Summary: Doyoung is a well-known solo artist and Taeyong is the idol he forms a crush on after ruining his GIVENCHY shirt.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	FALLING PETALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nct ensemble clutter fuck at end of chapter, just a warning. also, when I started writing this story ( literally one year ago ) shotaro and sungchan were not members so they won't be in this story since 99% is already written and finished. the story is not based in korea but in an undisclosed country ( im too lazy to pick a place for my characters to live lol ) with korean/western culture influence and standards, but if u wanna think they live in a western-ized korea, do what makes u happy!

"Doyoung, dude." Jaehyun whines, causing Doyoung's left eye to twitch.

Johnny watches from the side, quietly egging Jaehyun on while chewing on a floppy waffle, it's been drenched in syrup and beyond saving. Doyoung looks at him.

"Are you not going to do anything about this?"

Johnny avoids eye contact with Doyoung, his long bangs covering his eyes.

"Look," Jaehyun starts. "If you manage to get her on our show we'll promote your new album! Is that not beneficial for you?"

Doyoung slowly chews his food, resembling the same animal his friends always compare him to. An annoyed bunny, just trying to eat his breakfast in peace.

"How is it beneficial to me?" Doyoung raises an eyebrow. "My company is already paying your station to play my songs, any additional promo is your own gain."

"...We won't make you do any cute stuff next week when you're on the show." Jaehyun bargains, almost begging at this point.

Doyoung shows some interest. He loathes being forced to do cute acts, especially in front of his fans and a studio full of staff.

Johnny opens his mouth, unwilling to go this far. Forcing Doyoung to do cute stuff was his favorite pastime. "W-wait. The viewers like seeing him act cute! We can't just cut that out."

Jaehyun throws a warning glare towards Johnny. "If this means we get her on the show, I am willing to sacrifice this."

Johnny sneers. "You just have a crush on her."

Jaehyun doesn't look bothered by Johnny exposing him. "As if you don't? Anyway, do we have a deal?" He turns to Doyoung, his eyes sparkling.

Doyoung narrows his eyes. "I'll need this in writing. Email the agreement to my manager with both of your signatures and I'll respond back with my answer."

Jaehyun grins widely, knowing he's basically got a deal. "Done!"

~

The next week Doyoung is at the idol radio station on his second week of promotions for his new mini album. Doyoung feels dead on his feet, coffee clutched tightly in his hand and feet shuffling as he walks the corridors. Doyoung has been promoting non-stop for the past week, getting a total of 4 hours of sleep for the last 5 nights. It's truly a wonder how he doesn't dive face first onto the floor at any given moment.

Given how exhausted he is and considering the current situation, it's really not Doyoung's fault when he slams into someone so aggressively while turning a corner, causing his precious coffee to spill everywhere. None of it gets on Doyoung, it splashes over his fingers and all over the poor soul who crashed into him. Thankfully the coffee was lukewarm, otherwise Doyoung was positive he would've been facing a lawsuit.

"Oh, shit." Doyoung curses, his sleepy eyes widening at the mess, startling backwards as the cup drops to the ground -- empty and now missing a lid. Doyoung forlornly stares at the coffee staining the carpet before looking up at the person he drenched in his coffee.

Doyoung's brain short circuits at the sight of Lee Taeyong, spilt coffee temporarily forgotten. Lee Taeyong is quite well known, probably one of the most famous people Doyoung has been in the presence of. Taeyong is known for his ungodly looks, dynamic rapping and strong dancing and his tendency for dying his hair bright colors and not coming out bald. Doyoung has met other NCT127 members, he even occasionally goes out to eat with Jaehyun and Johnny, but he's never spoken to or exchanged any pleasantries with Taeyong before. Doyoung is a little awestruck to see him so up close. The vibrant purple hair is what catches his attention first, then it's the shocked look Taeyong has on his charming face.

"Oh shit." Doyoung repeats, this time his eyes widen as he stares at _Lee Taeyong_ , the person he spilled his coffee onto. Lee Taeyong who was wearing a white button up, which is now sporting a huge, ugly, dark brown stain. Doyoung scrambles to apologize, his face red. "Fuck. I-I'm so sorry — I wasn't paying attention."

"No, no, it's okay." Taeyong gives him a smile, his own face a shade of red. Taeyong holds the wet shirt away from his skin, looking timid. "Um, are you okay?"

Doyoung blinks, his brain yet to come back online. "You're...asking me if I'm okay?"

Taeyong has an naively concerned expression on his face. "Yes, are you hurt? We collided pretty harshly and your coffee..." he looks down at the ground, at Doyoung's empty coffee cup.

Doyoung looks at the stain on Taeyong's shirt, guilt filling him. "Fuck that coffee. Let me help you clean up. It's my fault, I wasn't looking at where I was going."

Taeyong gives him a genuine smile, laughing a little at the unnecessary curse. "It's just coffee. I've had worse things spill on me. It's fine. Uh, but you're okay?"

"Dude. I spilled coffee all over you and you're asking me if I'm okay? Again? Are _you_ okay?" Doyoung asks, feeling a little incredulous.

Taeyong scratches the back of his neck, not sure how to respond when Doyoung's eyes were almost bulging. "...I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose. I can't really be mad, can I?"

Doyoung doesn't really know what to say. Of course it was his fault, and of course Taeyong should blame him, so why wasn't he? Is he truly the angel everyone makes him out to be? If someone spilled coffee on Doyoung, he would've flipped out and stormed off.

"Um," Doyoung mumbles, mind slowly thawing. "I'm fine. It didn't hurt. How are you?"

Taeyong makes a show of inspecting his limbs, patting each one afterwards. "All good!"

Doyoung just stares at him, unsure of what to do. "...Do you have a change of shirt? I can ask my manager..." Doyoung realizes halfway through that sentence that Taeyong has his own manager and yes, Taeyong probably does have an extra set of clothing for moments like these, moments like these when some idiot isn't paying attention and ruins his clothes.

Taeyong smiles a little, his cheeks still pink and his dark eyes slightly narrowed. Doyoung tries not to focus too much on his face, noting that's why his brain keeps malfunctioning. "I have some extra clothes, thank you. Uh, I should go though, sorry for bumping into you."

Doyoung just dumbly nods at him, stuttering out another apology before Taeyong rounds a corner and is out of Doyoung's sight.

Doyoung later sits down across from Jaehyun and Johnny in the waiting room, his eyes avoiding theirs. They're laughing, looking at something on Johnny's phone. The few staff members of Doyoung's eye the two, wondering what they're snickering about.

"Hey, Doyoung." Johnny giggles and that alone should've tipped him off.

Doyoung lifts his eyes from his script, staring blankly at Johnny. "Yes?"

Jaehyun covers his mouth, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Johnny clears his throat, schooling his face into a somber expression. "That shirt was Givenchy."

~

"It's spinach." Doyoung says, stuffing the frozen package back into his freezer.

Ten wrinkles his nose. "Why are you eating that?"

Doyoung sighs. "It's good. I don't question why you don't eat fruit do I?"

Ten throws himself on the space grey sectional couch, crawling into the corner. "I don't eat it because it feels stringy. It's gross."

Doyoung washes his hands and dries them off, heading over to the couch. "There are different types of fruit."

Ten groans, stretching his limbs and ignoring the topic of fruits. "Cool if I take a nap?" he props his legs on Doyoung's thighs when the younger man sits down.

Doyoung pulls out his phone, clicking continue on a book he was reading online. "Will you leave if I say no?"

Ten hums, eyes already closed. "Nope. Your couch is too comfy."

Doyoung pushes Ten's feet off and crosses his legs and prepares for an hour of reading, because that's usually how long Ten's naps last for. "Don't drool on it. I had to get it cleaned last time."

Ten snorts. "I'll drool all I want."

It's quiet for a while. Doyoung figures Ten has fallen asleep already. But then Ten lifts his head from the cushions, long hair a mess.

"Hey. I heard you spilled coffee on Taeyong." Ten snickers.

Doyoung jolts, surprised. He thought that was left in the past, aka last week when it happened. Doyoung wondered how Ten even found out about it.

"Did Johnny tell you?" Doyoung glares at the balcony sliding door. Johnny never cut him any slack, the two were always at each other's throats ever since Doyoung gave him a wasabi cake as a birthday present.

"Yeah. Texted Taeyong to see if he threw away the shirt. It was Givenchy." Ten supplies, chuckling.

"I heard."

"Apparently he did throw it out."

"Tsk. What a shame."

Ten eyes Doyoung, noting the slight redness in his ears. "Hm. It was a $300 shirt."

"It was a white shirt." Doyoung snorts.

"And he's Lee Taeyong." Ten counters with.

Doyoung leans back against the couch cushion, tired. He's been given a two-day break from work and here he is spending his precious time off with Ten.

"Go to sleep. Spare me, please." Doyoung crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes, effectively cutting off anymore conversation.

Ten laughs. "Fine. We'll talk more in an hour."

An hour later, the two go out to eat. Doyoung is too lazy to cook and Ten has a craving for Italian food, which isn't Doyoung's specialty to begin with. They hit up a place Ten frequents, a nice looking restaurant with European vibes, the restaurant is apparently famous for their huge meatballs.

Ten bounces as he walks and Doyoung has to tell him to stop so he doesn't attract unwanted attention towards them, his hat low over his eyes. They went out without any security, and although it's a weekday Doyoung would rather not be spotted by any fans at the moment.

"I'll order for you." Ten says, putting a hand on Doyoung's menu. "I know what's the best food here."

Doyoung doesn't argue, he looks around the restaurant. It's not as packed, a few tables bare. The live band located at the center of the restaurant plays soft music, drawing Doyoung's eyes towards them.

"This place is nice." Doyoung comments, his foot naturally tapping along to the music.

"I brought Hendery here once." Ten says, eyes scanning the menu. "He brought a date here afterwards because he loved it so much. So, give me my credit when you bring your date here, okay?"

Doyoung rolls his eyes. "What date?"

"Aren't you seeing that girl? What's her name..."

"The girl people are saying I'm dating? Those rumors?" Doyoung snorts with amusement. "She's a niece of one of my stylists. We ate together once and her aunt was there also. That wasn't a date."

Ten smirks, not listening at all. "She came out of the restaurant with your jacket on."

Doyoung narrows his eyes. "By the time we were done eating the sun had gone down and she didn't bring a jacket, so I gave her mine — wait, why are you looking at those fansite previews anyway?"

Ten shrugs. "It was trending on Twitter. Everyone saw it. Johnny was the one who sent it to the group chat."

"Group chat?"

"It's our gossip group chat."

"Why am I not in it?" Doyoung ends up pouting, mildly offended that he wasn't added in said group chat.

"Because you're no fun." Ten grins at him, simply put.

Doyoung gapes. "Well, who is in it then? I bet there are boring people in that chat anyway."

Ten starts counting on his fingers. "Well there's me, Johnny, Jaehyun, Lucas, Yuta, Taeyong and Donghyuck."

"You even added a 19 year old." Doyoung says, exasperated.

"That 19 year old shares some funny ass TikToks. Wanna know the group name?"

"No."

"It's called 'Bro News: Latest Edition, Kim Doyoung'. We change it according to the last person we gossip about." Ten shares, extremely pleased with himself.

Doyoung should expect it, he's regularly bullied by his friends and he's never in on the jokes, but this time it's kind of mind-boggling. "Why am I the latest edition?"

"Well, the shirt thing. With Taeyong." Ten says, like it's so obvious.

Doyoung groans. "It was an accident! What is there to gossip about?"

"A $300 accident." Ten raises his eyebrows. "Shush, the server is coming over."

Doyoung bites his tongue, an argument bubbling under his skin. Doyoung sends icy glares at Ten's direction the entire time he orders, a childish pout on his face. Ten remains unbothered, he orders without difficulty and even tries to flirt with the server just to annoy Doyoung. Doyoung kicks him under the table, quietly telling him to hurry up.

Doyoung wonders if Taeyong is upset. The coffee incident has been brought up to the man many times, so he must feel a certain way about Doyoung ruining his $300 shirt and everyone now knowing about it. Doyoung chews on his bottom lip, contemplating on what to do should Taeyong actually feel more upset than he let on when the accident happened. Doyoung gets a little side tracked thinking about Taeyong's startled expression, he doesn't hear Ten calling his name. When Doyoung focuses, their food and drinks are in front of them.

"What's Taeyong's phone number?" Doyoung blurts out, mind too slow to catch up to his mouth. He only flushes slightly after asking it.

Ten smirks. "Why? He's a dear friend, I don't give out his number to just anyone. What are your intentions, Kim Doyoung?"

Doyoung glares. "I want to make up for the shirt. Also, I fucking hate you. Am I not your friend?"

Ten laughs. "I'm only teasing you, babe. Fine. I'll text you his number." Ten does so immediately, a satisfied smile on his face and maybe Ten got what he wanted from the beginning.

Doyoung's phone buzzes. By the end of dinner he has Taeyong's number saved.

~

Doyoung doesn't get to contact Taeyong until a few weeks later. He gets too busy with traveling to get to settle things with him, flying from country to country while promoting his mini-album.  
Doyoung is exhausted and a little delirious by the time he gets off the airplane for the 10th time. It's early morning but that doesn't stop people from gathering to see Doyoung arrive back home. The outside of the airport is packed with people and loud flashy cameras. Doyoung pulls his mask higher up his face and tugs his hat further down his head, earbuds in but not playing any music.

"We have to go to the agency to sign a few things," his manager, Felix, tells him as they drive off in the car.

Doyoung nods, yawning so hugely that his eyes water. "Can I sleep afterwards?"

"We have a two hour free period before we need to have you in makeup and clothes for your sponsorship photoshoot."

Doyoung's soul dies a little. "Sounds great."

~

The photoshoot is for a clothing brand Doyoung has worked with before, so the athletic clothes laid out in his waiting room don't throw Doyoung off.

Doyoung nods off a little in the makeup chair, eyelids heavy.

"Doyoung you need to wake up." The make-up artist, Lin, says, tired of holding the man's head up.

Doyoung hums, eyes struggling to open. "Sorry. I'm so exhausted."

Lin frowns a little. "It's been a long month. You can rest after today."

Doyoung feels guilty, he sits up straighter and keeps his head up to make it easier for her.

"You've been working hard, too. I'm sorry for making this more difficult," he mumbles lowly.

Linh shakes her head, a fond smile on her face. "You're doing well honey, don't be sorry."

After make-up, Doyoung gets dressed in the first set of clothing. He sips on some strong coffee through a straw, careful not the mess up the lip stain he has on.

"Okay. Let's go," Felix puts a hand on Doyoung's shoulder and leads him out to the main area where the lights are bright and the photographer is ready, huge professional camera in hand.

The photoshoot lasts a while and Doyoung manages to wake up halfway through it. It passes without any difficulties and soon Doyoung is heading to a restaurant with his staff. Doyoung secretly pays for the meal in advance since he knows Felix tends to do the same when he thinks no one will notice.

"The photographer was mentioning how Lee Taeyong was there the day before. I guess he's an ambassador as well." Linh says, causing Doyoung's eyes to snap up and ears to perk up. "Says he was extremely handsome that day."

"Isn't Lee Taeyong always handsome?" Felix says like it's a well known fact, cutting up some meat and plopping a few pieces into Doyoung's bowl.

Doyoung realizes then that he completely forgot to pay Taeyong back for his shirt. Doyoung visibly freezes, chopsticks in his mouth.

"Did your brain decide to give out finally?" Linh waves a hand in front of the dark haired man's face.

Doyoung blinks, clearing his throat. "No, just remembered something I needed to do."

"Well, do it later. Eat up." Felix points to his bowl of rice with meat stuffed on top.  
Doyoung nods and continues eating.

"You think he'll collaborate with Doyoung? Since they both are ambassadors?" Linh wonders aloud.

Doyoung stares down at his food, his heart picking up a little at that. A small part of him hoped to see the man again.

~

Later that night in bed, after washing up for the night, Doyoung pulls up Taeyong's contact information.

**Lee Taeyong**

Doyoung starts typing a message.

_Hello, this is Kim Doyoung._

Doyoung grimaces at how formal it sounds.

_Hey, this is Doyoung._

Too casual. What if he knows multiple Doyoung's?

Doyoung groans, tightly squeezing his tired eyes shut. Doyoung starts typing and sends it before he can overthink it.

_Hi, this is Kim Doyoung. Ten gave me your phone number._

It's only after he's sent it that Doyoung realizes how late it is. What if Taeyong is asleep and he's woken him up?

_Actually, I apologize for texting at such a late time. You're probably asleep, haha._

Doyoung cringes, throwing his phone towards the edge of the bed. "What the fuck," he whines into his pillow. "Do I have brain damage?"

Doyoung stares in silence at his pitch black ceiling for a total of 5 minutes when his phone buzzes, scaring the shit out of him. Doyoung jumps up and scrambles to find his phone. It lights up once again when Doyoung finally manages to find it. Taeyong has texted him back.

_hello! haha it's very late but i'm always up at this time so it's ok!  
may i ask why ten gave u my #? not that i mind hahaha just curious _

Doyoung's brain stops working. What is he supposed to say now? Doyoung stares at the text for a while, racking his mind for replies.

_I actually asked for it so I could pay you back for the shirt I ruined. I wasn't aware of how expensive it was. What is the best way for me to transfer you the money?_

Doyoung nods to himself, satisfied with his answer.

_oh, you don't have to!! i've forgotten about the shirt already lol it's no big deal doyoung_

Doyoung frowns, his ego not allowing Taeyong to decline his money.

_The shirt was expensive. Please allow me to make up for it._

_honestly i don't mind at all, it's rlly ok!_

_I'll have my agency send the money to yours then._

_what :o noo don't do that_

_What other way can I make it up to you then?_

_hmm  
fine. treat me to some bbq then! i'll call it even after that_

Doyoung blinks. What?

_You don't want the money?_

_nope! but i've been wanting some bbq recently_

_How does that compare to a $300 shirt?_

_ill order $300 worth of meat!!_

Doyoung is astonished. Is Taeyong that simple of a man? A $300 Givenchy shirt is equal to some meat? Why won't he just accept Doyoung's money? Doyoung considers denying and secretly sending the money to his agency like he said he'd do in the beginning — although a small part of him wants to eat barbecue with Taeyong.

_If that's what you want. When are you free?_

Doyoung feels his face light on fire after he sends that, he drops his phone in the comforter and buries his face in his pillow, his heart beating a little too fast.  
The phone buzzes and Doyoung would be embarrassed if anyone saw how quickly he dove for it.

_yay!! i'm free for the next 2 days, hbu?_

_I'm available tomorrow._

_nice. what time?_

_Whichever works for you._

_hmmm 3 o'clock or 4?_

_4 o'clock sounds better._ _  
_

_ok then, i'll see u tomorrow at 4 :)_

_Wait, where is the place located?_ _  
_

_Taeyong sent a link._

_Ah okay. I will see you at 4 o'clock._

_see you :) have a nice night Doyoung!_

_You as well._

Doyoung hides under his comforter for a while afterwards, face hot. It's a little ridiculous how flustered he feels. It has to be because Taeyong is well known, it's only because Doyoung has admired him as an artist for a while. That's the only reason why he feels like he could vomit his heart out if he tried really hard.

Doyoung goes to sleep with the color purple bright behind his eyelids.

~

"Why are you making us do this?" Johnny wonders.

"He has a date with Taeyong at 4, that's why." Ten answers flipping through one of Doyoung's notebooks.

Doyoung glares at him, he snatches the book out of his hands and throws it onto the desk. "It's not a date. And keep your dirty hands off my shit."

"Taeyong?" Johnny raises his eyebrows in surprise, he turns back to Doyoung after Ten nods at him, he eyes Doyoung's current outfit with disdain. "You can't wear that then."

Doyoung doesn't know if he should yell or hit him. "Fuck—it's not a damn date! And why can't I wear this? You said it was good!"

"That was before I knew you were going to meet Taeyong." Johnny says, standing from Doyoung's bed to rummage through his closet.

Doyoung crosses his arms, grumpy. "Why do you help when you know it's Taeyong..." he mumbles.

"Because Taeyong is a fashion icon. You can't be seen with him in such...neat clothes." Ten says.

Doyoung sneers at him. "Why are you here? I called Johnny, not you."

Ten grins, happy that he's gotten Doyoung annoyed so easily. "I'm here for moral support. As Taeyong's best friend I can help you learn how to get into his pants."

Doyoung is very close to hurling something at the short man. "Get the fuck out, Ten."

"This looks good." Johnny says to no one in particular, deep in Doyoung's closet.

Ten smirks. "You know, it took you a fat minute to text him. I thought you'd do it that day I gave it to you."

Doyoung throws himself onto the spinning desk chair, frowning. "I got busy."

"Hm. Taeyong was waiting for you to contact him." Ten sighs, playing with his hair. "I might've mentioned that I gave you his number and that you'd call him. So, yeah, he was wondering why you weren't doing it."

Doyoung furrows his brows, willing himself to not get flustered. "I doubt that."

"What? The fact that he might be interested in you as well is unfathomable to you?" Ten questions, tilting his head to the side.

Doyoung grunts, annoyed. "You talk a lot of shit. Just help me find something acceptable to wear."

Ten rolls his eyes and drags himself out of bed and joins Johnny in searching through Doyoung's closet.

~

It's 3:45 pm when Doyoung reaches the barbecue restaurant.

Taeyong is already outside, hands in his pockets. He's dressed nicely, as always, his clothes casual but anyone could tell they were expensive brands. His hair is red, no longer the vibrant purple that Doyoung would never admit he actually liked. 5 or 6 fans stand a few feet away, taking photos with their phones and urgently talking amongst themselves. One yells out to Taeyong.

"Taeyong! Who are you waiting for?"

Taeyong turns towards them, an easy smile on his face. "A friend! You guys should go home, it's pretty cold out."

"Taeyong, you keep us warm! We're okay!"

Taeyong laughs, albeit a bit awkwardly at the cheesy pick up line.

"She must be beautiful for you to wait outside for her, Taeyong!" Another fan calls out.

Doyoung makes himself known then, clearing his throat. The girls' eyes widen and they struggle to keep themselves from running over, gripping each others forearms.

Taeyong twirls around, facing Doyoung and he looks the same as Doyoung last saw him, maybe even more attractive. He smiles, his cheeks pink from the slight breeze. "Oh, hi. Did you just get here?"

Doyoung contains the anxiety and gives a polite smile. "Yes. Shall we?" He gestures towards the restaurant.

"Ah, yes. Let's go." Taeyong nods, he waves goodbye to the girls before walking in ahead of Doyoung.

_"Ahh, so he was waiting for Kim Doyoung."_

Doyoung hears the girls say right before he follows Taeyong inside the restaurant. Doyoung keeps his eyes off Taeyong, although the pull to look is strong. Doyoung allows himself to sneak once glance as they're seated at a table in the far back, per Taeyong's request.

Taeyong smiles, lips pursed together. Doyoung looks at the menu, feeling awkward.

"How are you?" Doyoung asks, voice stable.

"Pretty well." Taeyong nods, scanning his own menu. "How are you? You look a little tired."

Doyoung smiles a little. "I just got back from overseas promotions yesterday."

Taeyong slightly furrows his brows. "Oh...are you sure you want to be here then? I didn't know you just got back yesterday..."

Doyoung shakes his head. "No, it's alright. I'm not as tired anymore. Don't worry." Also, Doyoung doesn't know what else could be worth his time right now if not this.

Taeyong purses his lip. "Well, did you at least have fun overseas?"

Doyoung nods, feeling a little stiff. "Yes. Although my schedule was tight, I managed to enjoy the time I spent away."

"That's good. It's always nice to have fun while working." Taeyong says, nodding his head, resembling a nervous kid.

Doyoung sneakily observes him over his menu, not over how handsome he looks in real life. It's a little overwhelming and it brings back what Ten said to him earlier. There's no way Taeyong is interested in him in any sense. Taeyong is... _Taeyong_. He's incomparable to any other living being. Millions of people love him, want to date him, want to be his friend, want to be him. Doyoung must think highly of himself if he even considers Taeyong being interested in him when there are a million others out there.

Still, Doyoung humors himself — he might as well enjoy this and get to know Taeyong while he can.

Taeyong seems nervous for some reason and it's visible. He fidgets, flicks his hair out of his eyes, nods to himself — Doyoung watches with curiosity.

"Are you nervous, Taeyong?" Doyoung asks before he could stop himself. Doyoung fights back the urge to wince, feeling his ears burn up.

Taeyong startles at being called out, his innocent eyes widen. "Huh?"

"You seem anxious." Doyoung says quietly, eyes somewhere near Taeyong's shoulder.

Taeyong laughs, it's a little awkward. "Uh, no. Well, usually yes, I'm unsure of how to act around new friends."

Doyoung's heart warms over the term. Friends. He so easily became Taeyong's friend, just like that. They didn't even talk about it and they are now friends.

Doyoung meets his eyes, smiling kindly. "No need to be anxious. Act how you normally do around your regular friends."

Taeyong stares at him, lips curling upwards. "Okay. Cool."

They order soon and not long after that does their food come out, covering the entire table. Doyoung takes the role of grilling the meat.

"So," Doyoung starts to try and help Taeyong relax. "What have you been up to?"

Taeyong chews on a piece of plain grilled pork belly Doyoung places into his bowl. "Hmm, preparing for a comeback. Working on new music," he shrugs. "Just the normal stuff."

Doyoung bites his cheek, considering what he wants to say next. "I saw that dance video you uploaded. It was pretty cool."

Taeyong is surprised, his eyes widen and he sounds even more thrown off than he looks. "Really? You watched that?"

Doyoung nods, his eyes on the sizzling meat fat. "I often watch dance videos, try to incorporate some of them into my own dancing. It popped up on my home page so I watched it. It was really good."

"Ah, wow. Thank you, Doyoung." Taeyong says, grinning. "Coincidentally, I was listening to one of your covers when you texted me last night."

Doyoung pauses his cutting, scissors open. "You were?"

Taeyong nods urgently. "You have a unique voice, Doyoung. I like listening to your music. Especially at night, it's nice to fall asleep to it."

Doyoung blushes, continuing cutting the meat up. He isn't sure how he feels about Taeyong admitting that he falls asleep listening to his voice. "Thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

Taeyong smiles, eyes on Doyoung. "Your new mini-album is really good too! I ordered one. I think it'll come soon."

Doyoung gets flustered. "Y-you did? Why? It's not..."

"Well, I'm a fan obviously." Taeyong says, unaware that Doyoung's heart was beating erratically in his chest. "Is that weird?" Taeyong looks oddly proud.

"No, no, of course not. It's an honor." Doyoung says quietly, placing more grilled meat into Taeyong's bowl. "It's, um, just surprising."

"Is it?" Taeyong ponders, curious. "You're really popular, is it that shocking that I'm a fan of yours?"

Doyoung blushes harder. "I guess not..."

Taeyong grins teasingly when he catches the pink on Doyoung's cheeks. "Can I get you to sign my album?"

Doyoung nods, not realizing Taeyong is playing around. "If you want me to."

Taeyong laughs, tickled. "You're so nice, Doyoung! Next time I'll bring my album then."

Doyoung clears his throat, his ears hot. It seems like Taeyong isn't nervous anymore and is enjoying teasing him for the fun of it and he isn't sure how to handle that. Taeyong hums happily as he chews his food, lips in a pout, unaware of Doyoung's dilemma.

"Sit. Let me grill now." Taeyong takes the tongs and scissors from Doyoung's hands, their fingers brushing. Doyoung falters a bit, pulling his hands back slowly.

"Thanks." Doyoung says when Taeyong piles some meat onto his plate.

"You're friends with Ten, right?" Taeyong asks, glancing at Doyoung from the corner of his eye.

Doyoung nods, mouth full. He swallows before speaking. "Yes, he's my friend. Unfortunately."

Taeyong laughs, eyes squinted. "I don't even need to ask why that's unfortunate. During our duet song all he did was make jokes at my expense. He's kinda an asshole."

Doyoung is caught off guard at the curse word, he'd never expected Lee Taeyong to be one that uses curse words. Observing Taeyong cut up meat and serve it to Doyoung made the whole situation a little too real, maybe. Doyoung catches himself focusing too strongly on Taeyong's slender fingers.

Doyoung smiles down at his rice. "He means well. Maybe. I'm still trying to figure out if that's his real personality. Such a shame if it is."

Taeyong flips his hair out of his eyes, licking his lips. "He's cool. Great dancer, we dance together whenever we have the free time. Ah! You should join us one day, Doyoung!"

Doyoung shakes his head, laughing a little. "Ten says I dance like an octopus, so I think I'll politely decline. He already bullies me enough."

Taeyong pouts but there's mirth in his eyes. "Then just join me. Ten isn't allowed to be there."

Doyoung takes a while to answer. It's not that he needed to think about it. It's just that his brain had overheated and stopped working. Taeyong wants to dance with Doyoung sometime in the future, just the two of them, alone. Doyoung sits there frozen, face blank. Taeyong must take that as Doyoung being turned off because he scrambles to backtrack.

"O-or not. Um, maybe that's weird for you? We just became friends...yeah, that's kinda weird right? Haha, okay. Forget that I asked, haha." Taeyong rambles nervously, not meeting Doyoung's eyes.

Doyoung blinks, coming back to life. "Wait, no. No, it's not weird. Uh, I was just lost in thought. I apologize. Uh, I'd like that. The dancing thing. If you want to suffer seeing me dance."

Taeyong's face is red and he hesitantly meets Doyoung's eyes. He chuckles awkwardly. "Your dancing isn't bad."

"It's nowhere as great as yours." Doyoung mumbles, shoving some rice in his mouth. "I'll allow you to teach me then."

Taeyong slowly grins, his fear of almost scaring Doyoung off fading away. "It will be fun."

Doyoung busies himself by pushing his hair off his forehead, discreetly glancing at Taeyong.

"Can't wait."

~

Dinner ends a little later than the two of them expected it would. It was a little awkward, especially when they'd respectively catch the other staring at different times, but other than the accidental eye contact — Doyoung thinks it went well. Taeyong is a fun person to be around, his nervous ticks were endearing and his laugh was nice to listen to and get lost in. Doyoung finds himself wanting to spend more time with him.

It's a little chilly when they step out of the restaurant. The sun is almost gone and the breeze ruffles Doyoung's hair. Doyoung looks at Taeyong and realizes the other only has a thin t-shirt on.

"Taeyong, you didn't bring a jacket?" Doyoung frowns a little when he sees goosebumps rise up on his thin arms.

Taeyong shoves his hands into his pant pockets, shoulders high and hair swirling in the breeze. "Uh, no. I didn't know it's get so cold."

Doyoung scratches at his chin. "We ate for a while."

Taeyong smiles, pleased. "It was a good meal. Worthy of $300."

Doyoung rolls his eyes but there's fondness on his face. "How will you get home?"

"My manager will pick me up. He lives near here, we have to talk about work stuff anyway." Taeyong answers, repressing a shiver when a particular gust of wind hits them. "What about you, Doyoung?"

"I drove here." Doyoung points at the dark, sleek car parked just a few spots away.

"Ah, okay. Get home well, then! It was nice hanging out with you, Doyoung." Taeyong grins at him, cheeks flushed with color.

Doyoung shakes his head. "I'll wait with you until your manager gets here."

Taeyong looks happy. "You don't have to."

"It's okay."

Taeyong hums, lips curled. "Thanks."

Doyoung nods, squinting as his hair gets pushed into his eyes by the wind. Taeyong struggles to keep warm -- his entire frame getting rocked back and forth by the strong wind -- and Doyoung pities him. The only reason Doyoung does it is because Doyoung is nice and because Taeyong's bouncing is distracting — that's the only reason why he pulls his jacket off to give to Taeyong.

"Huh?" Taeyong blinks, confused.

"Take it. I have a sweater on and you keep jumping."

Taeyong looks at the jacket like it's a foreign object, eyes pure. He slowly takes it from Doyoung. "Thanks. Are you sure though?"

Taeyong is already wearing the jacket as he asks this. Doyoung has to keep from snorting. Taeyong looks warm as soon as he slides his arms through the sleeves, his lips forming a pleased smile. Doyoung looks away, focusing on the cars driving past them.

"What are you going to do since you're off tomorrow?" Doyoung asks, hoping to distract his mind from the image of Taeyong in his jacket.

Taeyong hums, slightly swinging the sleeves of the jacket. "Um, will probably be in the studio. Sleep in a little. Eat with the members. Nothing too big. What will Doyoung be doing?"

Doyoung ignores the skip in his heartbeat at how his name sounds coming from Taeyong's mouth. "I have meetings to attend. Pretty boring, but they last all day so I have no choice but to go."

Taeyong nods, listening intently. "Will you have a break afterwards?"

Doyoung wracks his brain for his schedule for the next few months. "Um, next week I'm leaving to film a show with a few other people. I think I will have a break after I get back."

"Oh nice! Where are you going?"

"They won't tell us. But I think it's far since they said to pack a reasonable amount of clothes." Doyoung sighs. "Maybe somewhere tropical? I wish."

Taeyong laughs. "I'll be so jealous if you go somewhere tropical. I've always wanted to vacation somewhere nice and tropical. Take a lot of pictures if it ends up being that."

Doyoung nods, looking to the side at Taeyong. "Sure thing."

"And good luck. I hope it goes smoothly for you." Taeyong tells him sincerely, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you. I'll be looking towards your comeback." Doyoung feels his cheeks burn in embarassment.

Taeyong's manager arrives a few minutes later, pulling up beside the parked car on the curb. Doyoung politely greets him.

Taeyong grins at him. "I had a lot of fun, Doyoung. I hope we can hang out soon."

Doyoung nods, a small but genuine smile gracing his features. "I hope so, too. I had a good time tonight. Get home safely."

Taeyong keeps eye contact with him, his eyes locking Doyoung there. "I should give you your jacket."

Doyoung wants to think he imagined the reluctance in Taeyong's tone. Maybe he's being hopeful. Either way, he humors it.

"Keep it." Doyoung pulls the jacket back up Taeyong's shoulder. "Return it next time we meet."

Taeyong blushes but he seems pleased. "Okay. See you soon. Goodnight, Doyoung."

Doyoung smiles, returning his hand to his side. "Goodnight, Taeyong."

Taeyong climbs into the car, resembling a child. He waves at Doyoung, a small smile on his face. Doyoung returns the wave and watches the car drive off.

~

"That part needs to have a higher note."

Doyoung nods, he adjusts the headphones and begins again, singing in a slightly different note than he did before. After he finishes the last note, he leans around the mic to gauge the producer's expression. The producer gives him the thumbs up and Doyoung nods, mostly to himself, then they proceed to the rest of the chorus.

Doyoung got back from shooting a week-long show in Manila yesterday and he felt antsy sitting in his empty apartment, so he called up his producer and asked if they could record this song he was working while in Manila. The producer agreed and quickly composed a beat and melody for the lyrics Doyoung had scribbled down in a worn notebook he's owned for three years over the past week.

Recording lasts until midnight and afterwards Doyoung meets Yuta and Johnny at the gym.

"When was the last time you worked out?" Yuta asks Doyoung as they begin warming up.

Doyoung racks his brain for the last time he stepped into a gym, the date not coming to him easily.

"It's probably been too long if you have to think about it for that long." Johnny says, pushing his headband back from his forehead. "Don't worry though, we will whip you into shape." Johnny smirks at him.

Doyoung grimaces, scoffing. "I'll do fine, thank you for the concern."

Yuta laughs. "Doyoung, your arms don't look menacing, you know? Stop flexing them."

Doyoung sticks his tongue out. "You'll regret saying that when our annual wrestling match comes up and I beat your scrawny ass."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "You guys always lose to Lucas anyway, why even bother entering the competition?"

"At least I'll get to end this guy's life." Doyoung points at Yuta.

Yuta tries to bite at his finger, baring his teeth at Doyoung. "Oh fuck you. I would end you, Doodoo."

"Stop calling me that." Doyoung glares at him.

"No. You smell like doodoo so you will be called Doodoo."

"You sound like a fucking child."

"Can we work out now?" Johnny says, unimpressed by their antics.

"Doyoung, go slowly, your arms might snap."

"I'll fucking snap you." Doyoung pushes him slightly.

Yuta cackles, giving the dark haired boy the middle finger.

Working out lasts until 2am, and Doyoung is drenched in sweat, muscles aching from the vigorous exercising Johnny put him through. Doyoung gulps down large amounts of cold water, eyes closed.

"It's Taeyong's birthday party tomorrow."Johnny says. Doyoung's ears perk up. "Wanna come?"

Doyoung realizes he's being addressed, so he opens his eyes to look at Johnny. "A party?"

"A surprise party." Yuta clarifies. "So don't go telling Tae you're attending, you'll ruin it."

"I won't." Doyoung glares at him. "Where will it be hosted?"

"My place." Johnny says.

Doyoung nods. "What should I bring?"

"Why are you asking us?" Johnny says.

"You're his band members..."

"You two communicate enough for you to figure that out on your own." Yuta grins devilishly.

Doyoung rolls his eyes at that, but doesnt have a comeback because maybe Yuta is a little bit right in saying that. Doyoung and Taeyong have been texting each other for a week straight since that day they had dinner together. Although they have been texting, Doyoung has never asked for Taeyong's birthdate and vice versa, so Doyoung never really thought of what he should get Taeyong for his birthday.

Doyoung knows of a few Taeyong's hobbies and things he likes, so he figures he'll go through their texts and pick something up from the store tomorrow before he goes to the party. Doyoung briefly wonders if he should ask Taeyong what he would like.

The three part ways after showering and changing into clean clothes in the locker rooms.

Johnny and Yuta enter a Jeep together while Doyoung climbs into his own vehicle.

Doyoung washes his face and gets ready for bed, snuggling deep under the cool covers. He pulls his phone close to his face and presses on Taeyong's text thread.

_Are you asleep?_

Doyoung gets a reply instantly, which isn't very surprising to Doyoung since he's aware of Taeyong's strong preference for staying up very late.

_i am  
how was the gym?_

Doyoung turns onto his stomach, a private smile gracing his features which he mushes into the pillow. He looks forward to when he's able to text Taeyong, it's quite possibly one of the highlights of his entire day.

_It was good. Yuta was an ass, but that was nothing new. What did you do today?_

_ah yuta, lol hes funny tho??  
and i have just been in the studio. we have a break for two days, so just chilling until we have to do promo for the album_

_Oh, nice! Is it ready to be released now?_

_yup!!! there will be a release party next week, will you come if ur not busy?_

_What is the date for it?_

_the 7th :}_

_Okay. I don't think I have anything scheduled that day. I will be there :)_

_awwww, thank you !!!! this album is kinda a big deal to everyone involved, im kinda nervous  
i think it will help calm me down if u were there_

Doyoung's breath gets stuck in his throat. His eyes run over the words again, in slight disbelief. What did Taeyong mean by that exactly?

_Haha, I can't really do much though...  
But I will try my best._

Doyoung's heart beats a little faster as he waits for Taeyong's reply.

_thank you, i hope you like the album when you hear it_

_If it's anything similar to that song you played for me, I'm sure i'll love it._

_hahaha, dont expect too much tho,,_

_It'll be great. Don't think about it too much._

_i hope so :')_

_You should sleep, Taeyong. It's very late now._

_ok_ _i will. will doyoung sleep also?_

_Yes._

_ok, goodnight then! sleep well doyoungie_

_Goodnight, Taeyong._

_And Happy Birthday._

~

Doyoung wakes up uncharacteristically early the following morning, eager to find a present for Taeyong after he spent 30 minutes scrolling through their text history to find the perfect gift after he said goodnight to the older man.

Doyoung thinks of himself as a perfectionist, he prides himself on the fact that he can find the perfect present for his friends and family and that they seem to always love it whenever they receive it.

Doyoung finds himself roaming an art supply store he purchases his paint-by-number kits from. This particular store is Doyoung's favorite because of how high quality the canvas' and paints are, and the store owner's daughter being a fan of Doyoung's is also a plus. Doyoung gets discounts on everything, even if they aren't on sale. Doyoung always makes sure he leaves them a generous tip before he leaves, defeating the purpose of the discount, but it's the thought that counts.

The store has its usual amount of traffic. Mostly art students and people like Doyoung who think they are artists, but really aren't. It's still a very nice and sophisticated place for Doyoung's standards.

Doyoung looks down at his notes, reading over the list he typed into his phone last night. Doyoung has a few things in mind that he wants to buy for Taeyong and maybe a few more paint-by-number sets he wants to get for himself.

Doyoung grabs a shopping basket, adjusts his AirPods in his ears, and heads to the canvas aisle. The store staff work in the aisles, re-stocking and helping other customers find items. Doyoung knows his way around and is confident enough in his ability to navigate the store. It takes Doyoung a minute to find the canvases, so he begins putting sturdy ones into his basket.

It takes Doyoung an hour to be satisfied enough to leave the store, having found everything he needed for Taeyong. Doyoung also bought some wrapping paper and boxes for the gifts.

At home, it takes Doyoung about another hour to finish wrapping up the gifts. Doyoung wrote a small birthday card for Taeyong, cringing a little at what he wrote but he still signs his name at the bottom and slips it into the gift bag he puts the other gifts in.

It's right as Doyoung is placing the gift bag by the front door that he gets a knock at his door. Doyoung furrows his brows and glances at the screen, seeing a clear live video of Ten in front of his door. Doyoung rolls his eyes and opens the door for Ten.

"Hey man." Ten grins at him as he enters the apartment.

"What's up."

"When are you heading over to Johnny's?" Ten throws himself on the sectional in the middle of the living room, socked feet resting on Doyoung's glass coffee table.

"When are you?" Doyoung knocks his shins into Tens, pushing his feet off the table.

Ten scratches the back of his head, following Doyoung with his eyes until the taller man sits down next to him. "Well, I was gonna go when you went."

Doyoung rolls his eyes. "You're so difficult. We can leave in an hour."

Ten grins. "What did you get Taeyong?"

"Art supplies." Doyoung shrugs, not at all oblivious to the glint in Ten's eye.

"Ah, really? Then you must know Taeyong is into art." Ten nods to himself, tracing the seams on the couch.

Doyoung takes the bait. "Taeyong told me himself. Although it's not that shocking, no? He's known for his artistic ability."

Ten shrugs one shoulder. "I didn't think you cared enough to pay attention to things that don't concern you."

Doyoung takes offense to that, frowning. "Do I seem like that much of an asshole to you?"

Ten realizes he might've hurt Doyoung's feelings and quickly places his hand on Doyoung's thigh in an assuring way. "Course not. Not to me at least. It's just a new side to you that I've never seen. You pay a lot of attention to Taeyong. It's nice, yeah?"

Doyoung blinks, trying to see if this was a trap. "I think it's a normal amount of attention..."

"You really think that?" Ten quirks up an eyebrow.

"What? Am I doing some weird shit? We just text every now and then." Doyoung argues, brow furrowed.

"Doyoung, you guys text, like, 24/7. Johnny says Taeyong's always checking his phone when they have their group rehearsals. 9 times out of 10 it's you he's texting."

Doyoung's ears burn. "Is that weird?"

"Well, not really. But it must mean more than just texting. You never text that much. I have to blow your damn phone up to get you to text me back." Ten narrows his eyes slightly.

Doyoung racks his brain for a plausible excuse. "Usually I'm busy."

"Busy my ass." Ten pinches his thigh. "You know Taeyong is bi, right? I'm assuming he told you."

Doyoung's entire face feels warm. "He told me. What does that have to do with anything? Weren't we just talking about presents? How did we get to this subject?"

Ten sighs, giving up. "Fine. Be in denial. When you come crying to me I will gloat before comforting you."

Doyoung grunts, squishing himself deeper into the couch cushions and away from Ten's inquisitive stare.

~

An hour later, Doyoung and Ten are walking into Johnny's and Jaehyun's shared apartment. It's nicely decorated, birthday balloons high up on the ceiling, a banner with Taeyong's name strung across the nearest wall and a table with many assortments of snacks and drinks.

It seemed like Doyoung and Ten were the only two people missing from the party apart from Taeyong, and Jaehyun who was supposed to lead Taeyong here for a false movie night.  
Doyoung is pretty accustomed to everyone here, having been on multiple variety shows, radio shows and music awards with them. Doyoung and Mark have been MC's on music shows together a few times, as have he, Taeil and Winwin. Doyoung smiles at Donghyuck who pulls Doyoung into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey! It's been so long!" Donghyuck grins at him. "What, now that you're an international star you think you can't hang out with us, Doyoungie?"

Taeil, who is on the other side of Doyoung, pushes the taller mans shoulder. "I'm Taeil. Maybe you forgot?"

Doyoung grimaces. "Shut the hell up, Taeil. I know who you are."

Taeil goofily laughs. "Just making sure."

Doyoung untangles himself from Donghyuck. "Also, I haven't been in town recently."

Donghyuck tuts, getting ready to berate Doyoung some more.

"Doyoung, come put your present here!" Kun calls for him, saving his life.

Doyoung quickly heads to the table Kun is at, giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"We all would have suffered if I hadn't interfered just then." Kun carefully takes the large boxes from Doyoung and places them where a few other gifts sit on the floor.

"When is Taeyong supposed to get here?"

"Like, 10 minutes."

Doyoung turns around at the sound of Yuta's voice. Yuta has just gotten done tearing up Johnny's bedroom toilet, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. Doyoung wrinkles his nose, watching the long haired man drying his hands in such an unsanitary manner.

"Paper towels exist for a reason, you know?" Doyoung leans away from Yuta as he tries to put his hand on Doyoung's shoulder.

"Why would I waste paper towels when I have jeans?" Yuta snorts. "Anyway," he disregards the snarky comment Doyoung has halfway out of his mouth, clapping his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. The room quiets down as much as it can, which isn't much, but it's enough for Yuta to voice what he has to say. "Jaehyun texted that he and Taeyong will be here soon. How are we doing this?"

"Johnny should hold the cake." Chenle says, nodding like he made a huge contribution to the conversation.

"He _is_ the tallest." Ten agrees.

"Okay, then I will bring out the cake. We sing happy birthday, bring out the cake — and nobody fucking throw cake in my apartment, or I will go insane — and then we get to presents?" Johnny suggests.

"Can we smear cake on his face? Like, scoop it out and put it in his face?" Donghyuck asks, upset about the no cake throwing rule.

"My couch costs $2,000." Johnny deadpans.

"And Taeyong's outfit will most likely cost more than that. What's your point here?" Jaemin wonders.

"The point is, _Jaemin_ , I don't want to buy a new couch." Johnny furrows his brows.

"We will do it cleanly!" Jungwoo promises, clasping his hands in a begging gesture.

"How is that any fun?" YangYang whines.

"Dude, do you want Johnny to beat our asses?" Hendery raises an eyebrow.

"How about only one person cleanly smears some frosting on his cheek?" Jisung suggests, a head taller than almost everyone else in the room.

Johnny smiles at him. "This is why Jisung is my favorite."

"Fine." Donghyuck rolls his eyes, slightly pouting. "I wanna do it."

"No." Winwin says.

"Fuck no." Johnny scoffs.

"Someone calm should do it." Kun declares. "I vote for Doyoung."

Doyoung raises his eyebrow. " _I'm_ calm?"

"Calmer than everyone else here." Jeno says.

"Yeah, you won't go crazy with the urge to throw cake at Taeyong like the rest of us." Ten nods enthusiastically.

"The fact that you all have that urge is concerning." Doyoung mutters.

"Will you do it?" Johnny asks him.

"Sure, whatever." Doyoung relents. "After the song, right?"

"No, idiot. After he blows the candles out." Yuta laughs. "Otherwise you'll be responsible for burning his million dollar face."

"Is it true that he got it insured?" Lucas wonders aloud, speaking for the first time since Doyoung has entered the apartment.

"The company suggested it." Mark informs, also breaking his long silence.

"Did he do it?" Doyoung asks in surprise, eyes wide, having never heard of this.

"Does Taeyong seem like the type to insure his fucking face?" Renjun snorts, his slender body squished between the couch cushions, partly hidden behind Lucas' large frame.

"Of course he didn't." Xiaojun says, confident. "How would he even do that? Did they clone his face? That doesn't seem very secure, right?"

"Yeah! How would they even give him his face back if something happened to it?" Jungwoo wonders.

"Jungwoo, you're literally in the same group as him. Why are you questioning this?" Taeil asks in bewilderment. "And obviously they compensate you if you fuck your face up."

"How do we know what he does in his free time?" Donghyuck challenges.

"Oh my god. Everyone shut up." Johnny groans.

"Told you we should've done this at a park. I could easily run away and leave this conversation if we were at a park." Yuta clicks just tongue in distaste.

"You really think they wouldn't kick us out of a park, Yuta?" Kun sighs.

"You can still run." YangYang suggests.

Yuta frowns. "It's too late. I'm already here and I want cake."

Just then they hear some chatter outside the door and everyone almost comically freezes at the same time. Doyoung swears it's like a scene from a corny comedy he'd seen plenty times before.

"Fuck!" Johnny hisses, scrambling for the lights. He turns them off, basking everything in darkness and silence. " _Everyone shut the fuck up!_ "

"You're literally the only one talking." Doyoung whispers.

Johnny glares. "Shush! Everyone hide!"

Jaehyun must know they're all idiots and has to be buying them some time outside the door because he and Taeyong don't enter the apartment until everyone is in place and Johnny is hidden behind the kitchen wall with a lit cake.

When the two enter the apartment, letting in a stream of yellow light, Jaehyun is scanning the room. He rolls his eyes at how horribly everyone hides. Taeyong doesn't notice though, he slips his shoes off and goes to remove his jacket when the lights are abruptly turned on and everyone jumps out.

Taeyong screams and moves to clutch onto Jaehyun's arm. He only lets go when he realizes it's only his members and friends who are singing happy birthday to him, not 19 random people about to stab him. Taeyong starts laughing, letting go of Jaehyun who has a dimpled grin on his face, clearly pleased that he did his job correctly.

Doyoung feels a fluttering of fondness deep in his chest, singing along with everyone else. Johnny nudges him closer up front, steadily holding he cake in his hands as he hold it out in front of Taeyong.

Doyoung stands next to Johnny, meeting eyes with Taeyong. Taeyong looks even more surprised to see Doyoung there, his grin considerably widening.

The song ends and Taeyong breaks eye contact with Doyoung to blow his candles out, eyes shut tightly. When he opens them back up, Doyoung has already smeared some frosting onto his left cheek. Everyone cheers loudly, clapping and making as much noise as they can.

Doyoung laughs at Taeyong betrayed expression. "Happy birthday!"

Taeyong puffs his cheeks out, but he laughs too. "Thank you guys! I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Yeah we could tell by how you almost shit your pants." Donghyuck laughs at him.

Taeyong gapes at him. "Don't curse in front of the kids, Hyuck"

"Jisung was literally cussing up a storm not long before you got here." Renjun rolls his eyes.

Jisung denies it fiercely. "I wasn't!"

Taeyong sighs, his smile fond. "Let's eat cake. It's late, I don't want the managers getting upset at how the kids are here still."

Doyoung wants to roll his eyes at how Taeyong can't seem to get out of older brother/leader mode even for his birthday party.

"I gotta wash my hand." Doyoung wiggles his frosting covered fingers.

"Just lick it off." Yuta says to him, heading over to the table with everyone else.

"Shall I wipe it on your jeans since you use that as a towel anyway?" Doyoung quips.

"You tryna use that as an excuse to get close to my dick?" Yuta smirks.

"Never. You're disgusting." Doyoung snorts.

Taeyong laughs. "Okay! Doyoungie, go wash your hands. I'll join you."

Yuta puckers his lips at Doyoung as he walks past him and into the kitchen. Doyoung flips him off with his clean hand.

"Sorry. I was kinda voted to be the one who had to mess your face up with cake." Doyoung says once they're alone in the kitchen, the party in full swing behind them. Someone seemed to have turned up some trap music on the speakers, most likely Jaehyun or Johnny.

Taeyong smiles at Doyoung, turning the faucet on and side stepping to allow for Doyoung to go first. "It's fine. I'm actually glad it was you, anyone else would've made a much bigger mess."

Doyoung cleans his hands up quickly, moving aside for Taeyong. "Were you really that surprised?" Doyoung asks, drying his hands with a hand towel.

Taeyong starts to rinse the cake and frosting off his cheek and chin. "I was," he laughs breathily, a little embarrassed. "It was so quiet and I was just expecting to watch a movie tonight."

Doyoung watches him struggle to get the frosting off, head slightly tilted. "You would have been content with just a movie for your birthday?"

"Well, yeah. The last three birthdays I spent working, so watching a movie would've been great." Taeyong nods, shutting them water off. There's still some frosting near his ear.

Doyoung eyes the white frosting. "Missed a spot," he points it out for him. "That's kinda sad. You should spend your birthday having fun."

"Can't really help it if my birthday falls on a busy work day. This is fun though. More than I ever expected," Taeyong smiles, rubbing his fingers over his cheek, not quite getting the mess. "All gone?"

"It's still there," Doyoung says. "Have fun tonight then. It's your special night. Johnny and Jaehyun seemed to have worked hard on this party."

Taeyong nods, agreeing. "Yeah, you're right. Is it gone?" He turns his head to the side, revealing a clean face.

Doyoung nods. "Yeah," he gives Taeyong the towel to clean off his hands.

Taeyong grins. "Okay, lets go!"

Doyoung laughs at the blind enthusiasm, eyes following Taeyong as he bounces out of the kitchen and joins everyone else.

~

The party swiftly turns into a regular party after the kids are sent home. Yuta and Johnny bring out the alcohol, they bump up the speakers volume and dim the lights, resulting in everyone attempting to quickly get as drunk as they can.

Doyoung can decently handle his alcohol, so he's only slightly tipsy by the time they start playing beer pong. He's on the same team as Taeyong and Mark, they play against Taeil, Jungwoo and Donghyuck. The other team currently had the upper hand as they had Taeil who was a pro at beer pong and Donghyuck who would rather get skinned alive than lose a competitive game.

Doyoung groans when Taeil easily nails one of the three cups left on Doyoung's side of the table. "Mark, your turn to drink," Doyoung taps Marks shoulder.

Mark trudges up beside Doyoung, he slams the beer in the cup and hands the ping pong ball to Doyoung. Doyoung doesn't care that drops of beer travel down his arm, he takes aim at the cups across the table, expression serious.

Taeyong bites down on his lower lip. "You can do it, Doyoungie!"

"No you can't!" Donghyuck provokes him.

Doyoung ignores him and tosses the ball at the cup, it hits the rim but it nevertheless makes it in. Doyoung barely registers that it went in when Taeyong throws himself at him, hugging his shoulders. Mark hugs him too, laughing loudly.

"Oh dude! We can win this!" Mark declares, confidence restored after Doyoung's score.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at them as he easily gulps down the beer. "Whatever. Don't celebrate so quickly. Jungwoo will get this shot."

They straighten out, intensely watching from across the table.

"Don't put pressure on me." Jungwoo groans.

"Be confident man!" Taeil slaps his back. "We got this."

"Yeah fucking right." Mark snorts, behaving boldly after having a few drinks.

Jungwoo lines up his shot, and as Donghyuck expected, he makes it. Doyoung is positive if the cup's rim had a net it would make that whooshing sound.

Doyoung's team lets out a collective disappointed groan. Doyoung takes the cup and drinks it's contents, handing the ball to Taeyong afterwards.

"We only need two more shots and we win, Taeyong." Doyoung reminds Taeyong, feeling beyond competitive.

Taeyong nods, focused on the cups. "Okay, here I go."

Taeyong might be a little too tipsy because he completely misses the cup, the ping pong hitting the table instead. Taeyong whines loudly, upset.

"It's okay! They'll miss this shot." Mark reassures him.

Doyoung pats Taeyong's back. "They'll miss this one and we can go again."

Taeyong sulks, slightly leaning into Doyoung's side.

Donghyuck misses his shot, sending icy glares at Mark and Doyoung. Doyoung makes his next shot, resulting in Taeil drinking from the cup. It's 1v1 now.

Mark misses his shot and so does Taeil. It comes back to Taeyong who looks nervous but determined. Mark leans up to whisper into Doyoung's ear.

"Let's cheer for him," Mark suggests. "Say Taeyong fighting on three." Doyoung nods. "One, two, three — Taeyong FIGHTING!"

"Taeyong fighting!" Doyoung cheers with Mark, his tone less enthusiastic than Mark's.

Taeyong gives them a thumbs up, encouraged.

"Taeyong loser!" Donghyuck shouts in harmony with Taeil.

Taeyong barely registers that because he throws the ball and it hits the rim of the cup twice before splashing into the beer at the bottom of the cup. Doyoung's eyes widen and Taeyong jumps 10 feet into the air, shouting in triumph.

Taeyong throws his arms around Mark and Doyoung, the three of them hug, stumbling slightly at the unbalanced weight.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mark laughs loudly. "Losers! We won!"

The other team sulks, watched Doyoung's team celebrate like they just won the world cup.

Mark let's go to push their cup across the table. "Drink up, you guys seem thirsty."

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who kept missing his shots." Donghyuck scowls.

"Yeah, but I still won dude. Don't be a sore loser." Mark giggles, pleasantly giddy.

Taeyong unwraps his arms from Doyoung's middle, grinning happily. "Wow, I'm so happy I made that!"

Doyoung smiles, reaching out to fix Taeyong's hair. Doyoung just now notices that it's a new color. It's icy blue this time. Taeyong looks at Doyoung, alcohol staining his cheeks pink as he continues laughing goofily with wide grin on his face. Taeyong slightly leans into Doyoung, pleased.

Doyoung bravely wraps his arm around Taeyong's shoulders, steering him towards the drinks. "Let's celebrate with more alcohol."

Taeyong happily goes with Doyoung, a drunken bounce in his step.

~

The night continues on in the same manner. They get progressively more and more drunk until they start passing out one by one.

Lucas, Kun, Johnny, Yuta, Jungwoo, Ten, Sicheng, Renjun, Doyoung and Taeyong remain awake, the other 9 people were asleep in the bedrooms or on the couches and floor.

Doyoung leans his head back on the couch cushions, close to passing out himself. Taeyong stumbles over to him, face flushed and a dumb grin on his face as he falls onto Doyoung.

Doyoung hold the back of the drunk mans head so he doesn't smash it into Doyoung's knee, grunting as all of Taeyong's weight is thrown on him. Taeyong's mermaid hair splayed across Doyoung's lap.

"You're too drunk." Doyoung says, peering down at Taeyong.

Taeyong makes himself comfortable. "Mmm. Yes," he slurs. "Go t'sleep."

Doyoung pushes Taeyong's hair back, staring at him. "Like this?"

Taeyong stares back at Doyoung, slowly blinking. "Pretty. Sleep."

Doyoung giggles, beyond drunk himself. "Okay. Sleep, okay?"

Taeyong nods, eyes slipping shut. "Sleepy sleepy time," he sings lowly. "Doyoungie, sleepy time~"

Doyoung stares at him until Taeyong falls asleep, lips parted slightly. Doyoung runs his fingers through Taeyong's hair for a minute, quickly falling asleep soon thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and tell me if you guys like this and if I should post more chapters? thank you for reading and stay safe <3


End file.
